Never What You Think
by Better left Unspoken
Summary: What if Fenton and Phantom aren't the same person, but both were just in the wrong place at the right time? What if Phantom isn't necessarily dead? What if a certian school bully finds out? PhantomxFenton, FentonxPhantom, Pitch Pearl. Rated for language.


**Okay... No idea what I'm doing anymore... TOO MANY STORY IDEAS! NOOOO!**

**Guess I'll just have to write all my ideas down... What a shame XD Expect a lot of stories from me!**

**Dedicated to BeingGirl, just because I can and because she's awesome. I love her, like seriously. She's amazing.**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!**

"Come on, Dash. Please stop..." Danny Fenton pleaded with his tormentor, Dash Baxter. It was his junior year at Casper High, and he was the school's football quarterback's favorite punching bag. Danny could take Dash on with a few tricks he had learned, but he never wanted to hurt anyone, even if it left him scarred and bruised. No one deserved to be hurt, no matter what they do. "You don't need to do this."

"You're right, Fenturd, I don't. But I want to! And I can do what I want, when I want." Dash said. He put on his signature smirk.

They were behind the school bleachers after school and Dash decided that because Danny couldn't fit in the lockers any more, he would tie him to the poles supporting the football stands.

And leave him there.

Danny had been found there after a few hours multipule times by his friends, but he would never complain. He just dealt with it. To him, it wasn't that big of a deal. People had worse things going on in their life than this. He shouldn't be upset over it.

Dash was about to swing another punch to Danny's right eye when a white-gloved hand caught it, effectively stopping it.

There was a glowing arora around the hand and Dash's eyes followed the hand to the arm, to the shoulder, to the neck, to the face; silently hoping it wasn't who he thought it was.

But the white hair and dangerously bright glowing green eyes gave it away.

"Jesus, Dash, can't you just knock it off?" Phantom said, his voice seemingly calm but laced with venom.

Dash looked up at his hero with shock. How had he found him? And why was he so mad? He did this all the time, so what was the problem?

"Phantom..." Dash managed to whisper. He was scared, and he was hoping he was a good enough actor to hide it. "What-?" Dash started, but was cut off by a very angry ghost boy.

"Just knock it off! Why would you even _want _to hurt someone smaller than you? Hell, why would you want to hurt _anyone?_" Phantom said. Dash looked completely frightened and slightly confused. He knew what this ghost could do to him; he'd seen him fight before, after all. No one could beat Phantom. He wasn't stupid. "Besides," Phantom's voice lost some of its venom as he looked at Danny, who had remained quiet, just observing the scene before him. "I don't like seeing my boyfriend bruised." Phantom looked genuinely concerned and Danny gave a small smile.

Wait, _what?_

"Your-your-your... What?" Dash was completely shocked. His hero was... Gay? And for Fenton, no less! "You're not gay! I know you're not!" Dash said. It obviously wasn't the smartest thing in the world to say, he knew. But it had just slipped out before he had thought it through. Phantom narrowed his eyes dangerously and stepped closer to Danny, but held the eye contact between him and Dash. Dash could see all the emotions the ghost boy was feeling and he didn't like the combination one bit.

Anger; hate; possessiveness; rage; protectiveness.

Fury. And very passionate fury.

"Don't tell me I'm not gay when I gave my life for it. I got enough shit about that from my parents." Phantom spat out. Now Dash was even more confused.

'_Gave his life for it... Does that mean he-he... He commited... Suicide?_' Dash's mind was spinning as he prossesed the information. He had always thought he had died in a noble way. Like maybe a fire because he was trying to save an infant who was stuck in the cradle. Or drown because he was trying to save someone who couldn't swim out in the ocean. But suicide just didn't seem right for this hero.

"It was- it _is_ people like you! You don't know anything that's going on in people's lives and you saying something like that or doing what you're doing to Danny could push someone over the edge! You're a murderer then! You don't know how bad this makes us feel! When you say "You're stupid", "You're an idiot", we take it heart. And we start to believe it. It builds up inside us and we just can't take it anymore! There's thousands of us out there, and you're the reason why." Phantom was knocking on Dash's chest at each word, and stepping closer and closer. "So knock. It. Off!" Phantom yelled. Dash's eyes were wide and he felt like a deer in headlights. He couldn't move. His mind was begging him to, pleading, even, but to no avail. His body was rooted to the spot, staring at his ex-hero.

"Beat it, Dash." Danny's voice broke the silence, and it was the first time he had spoken.

'_Fenton is Phantom's... Boyfriend? He's gay too?_' Dash thought, forgetting momentarily about the angry ghost and annoyed teenager.

"Dash, I said get lost." Danny's voice became demanding and Dash found himself running.

And running.

And running.

Until he had finally reached his house. He opened the door and slamed it shut. He leaned back and slid to the floor, his hands covering his face.

'_What the _fuck_ just happened?'_

**Tell me what you think!**

**I love reviews, and I hoped that was a good beginning. **

**If you guys have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them!**

**Please review!**


End file.
